


A Sexy Nurse and a Linebacker Go To a Party...

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Albino Lio Fotia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lio Fotia, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Galo and Lio turn up for the Beta Rho Nu Ironic Costume Halloween Party, but instead of things getting spooky, they get kinky.Kinktober day 6:  size difference
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	A Sexy Nurse and a Linebacker Go To a Party...

**Author's Note:**

> me, recalling the one (1) halloween frat party i went to in college: could've been gayer

It’s almost Halloween. The air is crisp and carries the faint scent of wood smoke from a nearby bonfire. Golden and red leaves rattle across the sidewalk before Galo and Lio, carried on the brisk breeze that makes Lio shiver in his scrubs. He has to take two steps for every one of Galo’s but despite the exertion he’s still wishing he’d had the foresight to bring a jacket. Galo, on the other hand, appears unbothered by the temperature despite his bare arms. Makes sense, since he’s all padded up and opted to wear his helmet instead of carry it.

“How much farther?” Galo asks, turning his head look down at Lio.

“It’s close,” he says, then points at a white ranch-style house a half-block away. The Greek letters emblazoned on the front read Beta Rho Nu and the light leaking around the front room shades is red and purple. Lio grins. His buddies in the frat, Meis and Gueira, had invited him and a plus-one to their Ironic Costume Party, where the dress code was irony or a damn good pun.

Lio jogs up to the porch and lightly hops up all three steps, turning and bouncing in place waiting for Galo. “C’mon, I’m cold,” he cajoles. He can hear the thudding of the bass clearly and it sounds like a dubstep remix of the Monster Mash. Galo takes all three steps in one stride, then reaches out to tuck Lio’s hair behind his ears.

“How do I look?” he asks. Lio snorts.

“Big.”

Then he knocks five times and the door opens a crack. A suspicious set of eyes behind a pumpkin mask scan them up and down. “Come in.”

Lio steps gratefully into the humid warmth of the frat house and shakes out his limbs. Galo crams himself into the crowded foyer next to him and the pumpkin doorkeeper points a vine-covered staff at them. “State your costumes,” he intones gravely.

“I’m a linebacker,” Galo says, turning to show off the back of his jersey, which is branded with a big 64 and the name “TRUSS.”

“I don’t get it,” Pumpkin says.

“It’s cause I’m a wide receiver,” Galo says with a nervous chuckle. “I’m Galo? Thymos? #3?”

“Ohh,” Pumpkin groans. “Nice one, man. You’re good.” Then he rounds on Lio with his staff. “You! Your costume.”

“I’m a sexy nurse,” Lio says, gesturing to his plain blue scrubs and comfy white sneakers and the total lack of any makeup.

“You got gloves and a mask?” Pumpkin asks, poking his staff at Lio’s face menacingly.

“Jesus, calm down with that, yeah.” Lio pulls a disposable mask and a pair of latex gloves out of his pocket. He puts the mask on and snaps a glove at Pumpkin’s face.

“Sufficient!” Pumpkin cries, then leans in towards Lio conspiratorially. “Though, between me and you honey, you’re too sexy to be ironic in that.”

Lio flutters his eyelashes. “Really?” he giggles. “I hope my boyfriend won’t mind you saying so.”

“Boyfriend?” Pumpkin echoes, reeling backwards as Galo swoops in and sweeps Lio into his arms in a princess carry.

“Yeah! My big, football boyfriend!” Lio laughs, smooching the side of Galo’s helmet. He wades off into the crowd, lifting Lio above people’s heads. Lio screams with a little bit of fear and a lot of delight, and Galo sets him back down on his own two feet once they’re in front of the makeshift bar table. “Meis!” Lio calls, tearing off his mask. The bartender whirls around at the call. “What the hell is on your face?” Lio laughs.

“I’m a girl,” Meis says, cocking a bony hip and imitating the service-desk-girl emoji. His long, black hair is up in a messy bun with two bamboo takeout chopsticks stuck through and his face is caked with an inch and a half of the heaviest drag makeup Lio has ever seen in his life. On top of all that, he’s wearing what looks like a Party City cheongsam and didn’t bother to tuck.

“You’re a goddamn mess is what you are,” Lio ribs him. “Give me whatever.”

Meis sloshes some neon-green liquid into a plastic cup and shoves it at Lio.

“Muscles here?” he asks, leaning on the sticky bar table, shouting over the roar of music and conversation.

“Meis, this is my boyfriend Galo,” Lio says, choking down a swig of the jungle juice.

“How long you been keeping _this_ from me?” Meis almost sounds offended, but there’s a sly smile on his face beneath his hugely overlined lips. “And how does he even _fit_ in you, his dick’s gotta be the size of your arm!”

Galo shuffles self-consciously.

“Just give him the juice,” Lio says. “Where’s Gueira anyways?”

“What, you didn’t see him at the door?” Meis frowns.

“He’s the pumpkin?” Lio snorts. “He was hitting on me.”

“He’s pretty drunk. I was trying out all the drink recipes on him.”

“He’s probably gonna let campus po in if they ask him nicely enough and tell him his costume is rad,” Lio snarks. Galo laughs, and finally decides it’s time to take his helmet off. His face is glistening in the low orange light. He takes the cup from Meis and downs half of it in one gulp, grimacing at the taste.

“What _is_ this?” he shouts, wrinkling his nose.

“The cheapest and biggest and highest-proof store-brand vodka, Redbull, lime Kool-Aid, and a random bottle of Midori we found on top of the fridge,” Meis says proudly. 

Galo downs the other half of his drink. “Mother of _Satan,”_ he hollers and Meis laughs victoriously. Lio knocks back the biggest gulp of his drink that he can and forces it down. It burns the whole way and he has to fight his stomach for a second to keep it down, but he wins. “This is poisonous,” Galo shouts. “Give me more!”

They hang around the bar table for ten minutes shooting the shit with Meis and in that time Galo moves on to his third cup while Lio nurses his first and only. When he finally finishes it, he goes to ask Meis for more but Galo stays his hand.

“You won’t wanna,” he says.

Lio frowns. “Why the hell not?”

“It hasn’t hit you yet, babe, and it’s gonna knock you on your ass if you have any more. Thank me tomorrow,” Galo says, draining his third cup. It strikes Lio as hypocritical.

“Hypocrite,” he accuses.

“It’s biology!” Galo says earnestly. “Look, I’m 210 pounds, all muscle.” He flexes for (unnecessary) emphasis. The pads make him look twice as big and twice as broad. “You, baby doll, are one-hundred little pounds. And I’m not saying anything about you being a girl, but…”

Lio’s cheeks burn at the statement and he can’t tell if it’s more due to the jungle juice starting to kick in or Galo’s words. Both, probably.

“I can handle my liquor!” he says defensively. “If you drink enough it’ll knock you on your ass, too.”

“Yeah, s’why I’m not having anymore.” He takes Lio’s empty and stacks it in his own and drops in in the bar table trash. “This shit’s gonna hit in a minute and it’s gonna be _fierce.”_

Galo is, unfortunately, right on all accounts and Lio can pinpoint the second the alcohol hits his bloodstream. His whole body suddenly feels looser and lighter, light enough that the throbbing music tosses him around like a piece of flotsam in the current. He starts giggling, clinging to Galo like a lifeline.

“Whoa, firefly,” Galo laughs, his words slightly blurry around the edges. Lio loses his balance trying to spin around and Galo catches him easily with one arm, holding him upright and pulling him back against his hard-padded chest. “You weigh nothing.”

Lio giggles. “Think you could bench me?”

“Pshaw, I can bench one-sixty. You’re nothing,” Galo boasts.

“Bench meeee,” Lio whines, bouncing up and down eagerly.

“Shoulder press!” Galo announces to the whole room and confused partygoers turn to look at him just in time for him to grab Lio and hoist him over his head in one clean motion, settling his tiny screaming boyfriend across his shoulders and executing a flawless shoulder press. The party hoots and claps, chanting drunkenly for him to do it again, but instead Galo slings Lio around and holds him upside-down. Lio’s screaming with laughter, all his blood rushing to his face. He wiggles fiercely, but Galo doesn’t drop him. Instead, Galo swings Lio around and catches him in a princess carry.

Lio grabs Galo’s face and pulls him into a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss that’s more teeth than anything else because they’re both laughing. “You’re _so strong,”_ Lio croons.

“Yeah, well you’re so tiny,” Galo laughs back. Lio’s stomach swoops at the words.

“Tell me how little I am,” he says, trying to kiss Galo again no more successfully.

“I can’t believe how small your hands are,” Galo says. “And your waist is _so tiny._ I can wrap my hands all the way around you! I feel like I’m gonna break you when I fuck you. I can’t believe my cock fits inside you.”

Lio moans. “Two of your fingers are bigger than three of mine. You can hold me up against the wall and fuck me like it’s nothing. Your clothes are so big on me.”

Galo pushes through the crowd to the edge of the room where it’s marginally cooler. He doesn’t set Lio down, even though there’s space. “Fuck, that really turns you on?” he asks, rearranging Lio so he can wrap his legs around Galo’s waist.

“Fuck yeah it does,” Lio says, going for Galo’s neck to suck a hickey on his pulse point. He can’t really reach because of the shoulder pads and ends up sucking on Galo’s cheek instead. “You too?”

“Find me a flat surface and I’ll show you,” Galo growls, successfully sucking a hickey on Lio’s exposed neck and making his eyes flutter.

They creep upstairs past the “CAUTION: HAUNTED” tape when Gueira’s back is turned, harassing newcomers about their costumes. It’s so much quieter and cooler upstairs, but the head-pounding volume of the music is only slightly muffled. Lio pulls Galo down the hall by his hand, giggling at how forbidden this is. He sees a door labeled “Gueira” and pushes it open.

“This is Gueira’s room,” Galo protests.

“Out of any of them, he’s the least likely to notice,” Lio shoots back, then throws himself down onto the messy bed, spreading his legs wide. “C’mere, big boy.” Galo crowds over Lio on the bed, he’s almost too big for it with his pads on. Lio bites his lip and runs his hands over the huge expanse of Galo’s protected chest and shoulders. “Seeing you in these gets me so fucking hot.”

Galo grips Lio’s waist tightly, his fingertips touching. “Fuck,” he mutters, then ducks down to bite and lick at Lio’s neck. Lio tips his head to the side and moans, reaching one hand down between his legs, under his scrubs and underwear, to push two fingers into his own soaking pussy. He pushes Galo away slightly and pulls his hand out, shoving his wet fingers into Galo’s mouth. Then he fishes around in his pocket and pulls out a condom.

“Put it on and fuck me,” Lio says, shimmying out of his pants. Galo undoes the lacing at the front of his pants and pulls his cock out, stroking it twice and groaning. He rolls the condom on quickly and settles down over Lio, staring at the lithe little form on the bed beneath him. Resting his cock on Lio’s belly, he sees that it covers half the distance from Lio’s pussy to his belly button. _Fuck._ He slides his dick through Lio’s folds, moaning at how the hot, plush flesh hugs his cock, then he plunges inside Lio’s body.

The feeling of Lio’s hot, tight pussy around his cock brings Galo to his knees, metaphorically. He braces on his elbows over Lio, panting, thrusting in shallowly to let Lio accommodate his size. When Lio’s moans turn less pained and more needy, Galo sits up and thrusts in harder, deeper, craving the feeling of Lio’s intoxicating cunt. He pushes in even deeper until his hips are flush against Lio’s, then grabs one of Lio’s legs and lifts it, pressing it back to his shoulder. They both know Lio’s plenty flexible for that. It lets Galo get in even deeper and Lio whines on the verge of pain, but he wants it. Galo rocks in and out shallowly again, Lio gasps, starts to beg. Galo looks down and _sees_ the bulge in Lio’s belly, below his navel.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Galo curses, pressing his hand down on the bulge, groaning when he feels the additional pressure on the head of his cock. Lio moans. Galo grabs his little hand and presses it over the bulge. “That’s me. That’s my cock.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Lio cries, his head falling back against the sheets, back arching. He presses down hard on Galo’s cock and clenches at the same time, pulling a cry out of Galo. “Fuck me, big boy, come in me. Cream my little pussy,” Lio moans.

Galo grabs Lio’s hips and thrusts deep and hard. He’s not going to last long like this. Lio reaches down and rubs at his little cock, his pussy tightening instantly around Galo. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby,” Galo groans, his climax growing. He doubles over Lio and buries his face in Lio’s neck and thrusts in one last time, coming deep inside Lio with a shout. Lio works his dick furiously and moments later, he’s clenching hard and fast around Galo’s oversensitive cock, making him hiss, but he can’t pull out until Lio’s done coming.

Finally, Lio releases Galo. He cleans up the condom and looks around for a trash can.

“No, give it,” Lio says, sounding groggy. He sits up and holds out his hand.

“What? No,” Galo says. Lio nods insistently, his hair all messed up. When Galo doesn’t give it, he lunges forward and snatches the tied-off condom, stuffing it into his pocket along with the opened wrapper.

“I don’t want Gueira knowing we fucked in his bed, okay?” Lio says, trying to smooth down his hair in vain. He pulls his pants back on properly and stands, wincing hard as he does so.

“You okay?” Galo asks, putting steadying hands on Lio’s hips.

Lio grimaces, rocking from side to side. “Either you bent my hip too far or you’ve never been than deep inside me, but I can’t walk.”

Galo’s cock stirs at _“you’ve never been that deep inside me,”_ but he feels terrible that he’s hurt Lio. “Wanna go home?” Lio nods.

They’re both still pretty inebriated, but out of the two of them, Galo is more passably sober. He picks Lio up princess-style again, Lio looping his arms around Galo’s neck, and they sneak back downstairs.

“Tell Meis I had too much to drink,” Lio whispers into Galo’s ear, letting his head loll against Galo’s shoulder pad. Galo wades through the still-dancing crowd to the bar table.

“I’m taking Lio home,” Galo shouts to Meis. “He had too much.”

“Damn, okay,” Meis shouts back. “Make him drink water.”

“I will,” Galo promises, then heads for the door. Once they’re out in the night air, Lio realizes it’s even colder than when they got to the party. Despite that, he giggles quietly. “What’re you laughing at?” Galo asks fondly.

“We got drunk and horny at a frat party and fucked in my friend’s bed,” Lio laughs, curling into Galo’s chest. “And he’s never gonna know.”

Galo chuckles. 

Gueira never would know.

**Author's Note:**

> my size kink is twice as big as i am.


End file.
